Objetivo incompleto
by VickChair2506
Summary: One-Shorts Sonadow, Shadonic. Y yo muriéndome aquí B v veo que invento, al menos eso me inspiro sobre Shadonic a veinte días, a partir de hoy. Posiblemente Lemon, si ustedes deciden yo no -/- Sabemos que los opuestos se atraen. One-Shots Sonadow/Shadonic.
1. Celos

_Hola… LO SÉ, entiendo que me he ido, pero nada me paso, solo me corte el pelo hasta el cuello, y estoy en medio de estrés. Solo quería traerles este mini Shadonic, raro viniendo de mí, solo es un experimento, lo mínimo para mí, son 1000 palabras, pero veré que hacer, es algo largo pero igual es algo :v. ¡Adiós! Los valoró :v, mala ortografía, mal sho. Dije que volvería el marzo carnaval, pero es ahora que solo tuve tiempo para esto, si alguien de mi foro lee esto, perdón por no hacer la historia de navidad, por cierto ¡FELIZ DÍA DEL AMOR Y LA AMISTAD! No tengo novio ;v_

_Les pido que comenten si quieren que continué ya que estuve como una semana calculando este tipo de sentimiento 'Bipolar' de Shadow... Decidite Shad ¬¬_

* * *

Ambos erizos se encontraban guerra. Acompañados de golpes fuertes cuyo son se escuchaba a distancia máxima del pueblo. Se encontraban en medio de un combate un erizo azabache y de misma especie un cobalto, que solo le regalaba entre risotadas burlas de cualquier forma, molestando al moreno.

-**Shadow, una pregunta ¿Aun así tengas 50 años, no te da dolor de espalada?**-Dijo recuperando aire descontrolado, pero no lo detenía a burlarse.

El azabache cada vez que escuchaba una de sus protestas provenientes solo del cobalto, acostumbraba a gruñir, solo que esta vez sintió un rubor mínimo e ambas mejillas canela. Estiro su brazo derecho con propósito a dar un fuerte golpe, resultando dejar un fuerte llamado a la palma del cobalto, la cual no respondía.

-**¡No permitiré que me hables de esa manera! Así lo mismo madurar**-Replicó quejándose acompañado de su aliento.

El azulado lo miro molesto. Ya había escuchado hace batallas murmullos y susurros del azabache sobre 'Madurar'.

-**¿Madurar? ¡Ja! Tengo 15 años de edad ¿Cuánto crees que aparento, 5?**-Dudo ante la mirada del azabache 'Además de tener 50 ya necesita lentes' Se dijo.

-**Mentalmente**-Susurro sin dudar de lo dicho.

Aun así el cobalto tuviera 15 años de edad, aún era aventurero, infantil, rebelde, describiendo técnicamente dando resultado de un niño pequeño. Lo que le era apegado al oscuro en ser un nómada con cualquier objeto o ´Persona' en la vida de este. Incluido sus amigos.

-**¿¡Crees que eres el único que escucha todo!? ¡Soy lo suficientemente maduro para salir con quién sea!**-Dijo retador, esperaba una respuesta tonta, ya que se consideró ingenioso al instante.

-**¿La rosada?**-Lo miro con desaprobación en 2 segundos.

-**Ah… Sí, con alguien**-Replicó apenado ante su respuesta. Aun no se había declarado a la rosada, y menos lo haría pensando en su martillo.

-**¿La soledad, acaso?...**

No se produjo respuesta al instante, el silencio duro minutos. El azulado tomo aliento mirando cabizbajo al azabache, apretó de carácter fuerte ambos puños.

-**Acabemos con esto.**

El cobalto al igual que el oscuro estaban preparados, solo el oscuro lo miro de manera amenazante. Aunque el oscuro tenía diferentes planes, quería acabar con el azulado, lo que nunca llego a lograr. Se suponía que cumpliera sus objetivos, menos deshacerse de el cobalto. Ya que no era lo mismo estar en un mundo sin el azulado, menos para él. Y menos que tuviera a un enemigo peor que el ¡Nadie más que solo él podía vencerlo!.

Al instante de juntar cada golpe potente, no llego a pasar nada.

-**Sonic ¡Que cliché sorpresa!**-Comento el verdoso en medio de ambos puños a sus costados.

-**Scourge**-Murmuro con desagrado el cobalto.

-**¡Acertaste! Lo que me sorprende que no me llamaras Sonic ¿Cierto, azulito?**-Scourge además de considerarlo un don nadie, era un estorbo ser una copia barata.

-**Ten suerte que soy consciente de lo que digo, moco**-Se reboto enfocando sus iris con frialdad como gato.

-**Ajam…**-Mascullo bajo. Ambos voltearon extrañados de ceño levantado, resultando tener una expresión seria e impaciente.

El azabache técnicamente estaba fastidiado y molesto al no terminar lo empezado, ya que lo molestaba ver al azulado con otro rival que no sea él, y que posiblemente lo venciera en una batalla corta, llevándolo a asesinarlo de golpe.

-**¿Quién es él choco negro?**-Reclamó Scourge sin interés notable ni mental hacía el oscuro, quién se molestó aún más.

-**… Es Shadow, mi archirrival**-El azulado estaba en tal momento internamente presionado, ya que nunca había tenido una charla entre rival y némesis.

-**Que interesa. Ya que estoy aquí, vine para tener una revancha contigo ¡Copia barata!**-Antes de contestar había mirado a Shadow se pies a cabeza, dando la espalda al instante. Dejando maldecir libremente al oscuro mentalmente directas, sin espacios.

-¡**Eso lo veremos!**

Ambos empezaron un combate como perro y gato, el oscuro solo de disponía a mirar de la acción, se sentía de lado, lo que no le agrado en nada. Se suponía que él era su archirrival, no un adorno de jardín en medio del bosque. Cada golpe que daba Scourge lo hacía sentir miserable, en especial inepto, algo que era calculable dando resultado a 'Celos'.

Rato después. Ambos estaban agotados, Sonic tenía varios moretones en todo el abdomen, igual Scourge, Shadow seguía parado en medio de todo, aun así estuviera mirando monumentalmente la escena de ambos erizos, tener a otros supuesto rivales, no lo energiza Ser el ser perfecto y ver a otros don nadie ganarle al cobalto. Además de ser espacio libre, con un lago en frente de ellos, era un bonito escondite del bosque. Lo que no sabían es que el azabache se la pasaba en tal lugar.

-**¿Tan sensible eres Sonic? Creí que eras fuerte, pero al conocerte eres un niño pequeño**-El cobalto nuevamente se quejó de la protesta. Recordó las feroces palabras 'Madurar' pertenecientes del oscuro, quien observo con atención lo siguiente.

-**… No soy un niño… tengo 15 años de edad ¡Ya soy consciente de mis acciones! Tú ¡Estúpido!**-El cobalto ante dar un golpe con privilegio de noquear al peli-verde, quién en reacción rápido, detuvo el golpe, acto seguido empujó al azulado al lago, quién por su desgracia, no sabía nadar-**¡Ah!**

Un fuerte salpicado se escuchó en el lago, este era profundo, dando a entender que el azulado podía ahogarse en segundos. Donde el verdoso canto victoria.

-**¡Ja! El niño se ahoga**-Fue noqueado en tal instante por el azabache, quién lo dejo tirado en la orilla del lago, en el cual tomo aire adentrándose en este, notando ver al azulado quién ya se encontraba ahogado.

Este reacciono en tomarlo en hombros, ya encontrándose en la orilla de este, no iba a permitir matarlo, menos si no hubiera sido él, ya que nunca lograría completar su único objetivo de eliminarlo. Era dispuesto a cumplir sus objetivos, una era salvarlo.

-**¡Maldición! No morirás bajo mi guardia, y menos si no lo he hecho**-No daba señales. A lo que no dudo en dar una fuerte… Bofetada.

-**¡Au! Demonios Tails…**-Aclaro su iris notando mirar al oscuro acompañado de su ceño pesado-**Shadow… ¿Me salvaste?...**

El oscuro lo ayudo a ponerse pies a tierra. Mientras el azulado miro burlón al peli-verde dejando nuevamente a lado al azabache. Siquiera da gracias.

-**¿Quién está en ridículo ahora, moco?**-El oscuro lo miró con frialdad, mientras el azulado presumía de su supuesta 'Victoria'.

-**Sonic…**-El oscuro daba variables llamados hacía este, dónde después de la quinta llamada capto el mensaje.

-**¿Sí, Shadow?**-El oscuro dio una fuerte cachetada al azulado dejándolo inconsciente al lado de Scourge en el pasto.

El oscuro obtuvo en manos esposas metálicas, pros de ser agente en la G.U.N. esposando a ambos sosias en el pasto en profundo silencio y agilidad, sabiendo que al despertar lo buscarían hasta destruirse a ellos mismos.

-**Espero disfrutes el tiempo con tu nuevo archirrival, ya que nunca llegaré a matarte… No digas que tienes suerte o cuídate**-Este se largó del pequeño escondite dejando a ambos erizos inconscientes en el pasto, ya que tenía que solucionar unos pequeños problemas un día con el azulado. Ya que no le gustaba verlo combatir contra otro. Si no estaba el mismo presente y mantenerlo bajo su guardia.

* * *

_Fin)? Si quieren que continue agradeceré si quieren comentar, pero aun así no lo hacen igual lo haré, tengo más ideas para seguir, imposiblemente este ship es algo complicado. Para mi pocas palabras son 1000 y algo de palabras -_-_

_Bueno espero les haya gustado volveré en marzo ahora sí ¡Adiós!_


	2. Prueba

**¿Acaso no me escuchas? Me estoy muriendo aquí B´v**

**Una nueva parte algo rara que posiblemente no entiendas me inspire viendo Tumblr que más?... nel, más nada y leyendo periódico todos los días y ser periodista… o mejor no todos en este tiempo desaparecen y mueren :´v bueno espero te guste**

**Y entiendas**

**Esta parte algo con sentido y a la vez sin sentido común como el kakavege)? No te arruines la infancia conmigo sigamos y no me hagas caso.**

**Si lo sé no he actualizado más este fic desde… Pero son One-Shots para dejarlo en claro, veo hasta donde puedo llegar con la química notoria de estoy dos erizillos, los cuales les veo lógica y me llevó a hacer estas pequeñas partes que lo comprueban y posiblemente hacer un Limon de estos, si tú decides… O_o **

**Es corto.**

* * *

Estos ya se encontraban en batalla nuevamente en la cima de la colina de su rutina de rivalidad. Calculaban con discreción cada característica perteneciente al opuesto, sus carreras, golpes, fuerza, resistencia, hasta físico en aprobar quién era el verdadero impostor del que compiten. Los cuales su rivalidad era infantil y amistosa en cierto nivel, en ocasiones pasadas y sin saber cuándo pasaría nuevamente.

Eran calificados de mente por un erizo cobalto y un azabache negro atorzonalado, especialmente el oscuro quién de ser el erizo supremo, no permitía si un héroe y nada esperado del azulado ganara ante su competencia honesta y estricta.

–**Parece que comprobaremos quién es el mejor al fin de todo**…–Exclamó con impulso el cobalto azulado.

El azabache solo se molestaba y resoplaba amargo ante sus respuestas y berrinches, de vez en cuando llegaba imposiblemente a provocar que su sangre llegara a sus mejillas, aunque fuera infantil y bromista, aun así le sonara insólito, extrañaría ese comportamiento el día que no esperaría en ver al cobalto a su parte madurar, además de ser joven y cumplir la edad de quince.

–**Está claro que quién se tomó esto enserio como de costumbre**…–Afirmo con comportamiento de hielo.

El cobalto no soporto el comportamiento del azabache en ese momento, era una manera de aclararle que no era totalmente mayor como él, quién estar cincuenta años congelado. Comprobando ser un infante bromista y procrastinador con sus mismos propios asuntos. Aun así no se equivocara de sus reclamos.

–**¿Por qué tienes que ser tan poco buñuelo todo el tiempo?**...–Sin darse a entender sus palabras replico con vehemencia e intención especialmente.

El oscuro al no creer, siendo posible, el cobalto lo había llamado de una manera que no era identificada para consigo. Siquiera tenía la conocimiento general de que era un buñuelo, si no se equivocaba de lo pronunciado de su parte.

–**¿Buñuelo? ¿De verdad?**.

–**Así**… **es como se dice aquí**…–Tenía tono pausado cada vez que pensaba en una excusa.

–**Eso es patético**–Afirmo a la vez que encendió su foco en un momento nada pasado. Tener la idea del cobalto al ser el bromista, le parecía imposible así pareciera de manera nada creíble intentar ser una vez del idioma del cobalto, solo era una prueba que contaba para su gusto.–**Así es como debería decirlo un verdadero erizo**…

–**¡¿Qué?! ¡Shadow, no!**–Exclamó fuerte y desconcertado ante la respuesta nada esperada de parte del oscuro y sus pensamientos.

–**Voy a decir**-–De movimiento rápido de parte común del cobalto, de su palma en la boca, pronunciaba de manera pausada, lo que dio a resultado su prueba final–**¡Ngh! Es un**…

–**¡No!**–Respondió mientras su mano bloqueaba tal inesperada e insólita respuesta del oscuro–**Shadow, por el amor de lo que quieras no lo digas ¿De acuerdo?**–Pronuncio exaltado y desconcertado en poco nivel de impresión. ¿Qué le pasaba al azabache?

El oscuro había aprobado la última prueba de comprobar al verdadero impostor después de todo, era todo un buñuelo con sus palabras… e impulso atrevido.

* * *

**\\(O_o)/**

**Creo que lo entendiste ya que esto trata de pensar a profundidad sobre la ideología de Shadow y Sonic, ya que su química oculta me es misteriosa y amigable entre ambos. Actualizare pronto tranquil s**

**¡Nos leemos!~**

**Era mejor en mi mente :´v**


	3. Potencial

**Perdón si tarde, me inspiré este capítulo de un episodio de Sonic Boom de Metal Sonic, aunque les diré que posiblemente termine esta historia con… Bueno es todo… Además esto es…**

**¡VERDADES BRUTALES! Por el hermano de jorel)? No mentira :v ok. Me da gracia y no sé por qué)?**

* * *

Se había desplomado fuertemente rendido, acompañado de moretones notables a vista fácil en sus mejillas al igual que en su pecho y brazos hasta las puntas de sus orejas a cada de su físico caído al pavimento. Variables de cintas pertenecientes a este se habían desatado en sus nudillos y tobillos, los cuales reforzó con fuerza bruta al no nuevamente enfadarse y desahogarse entre sus detalles.

Era un duelo de fuerza y voluntad en su contra. El azabache quién obtenía orgullo suficiente a no dejar tumbarse ante el cobalto, el cual era un reto mayor para mantener su título de 'El Ser Perfecto', único en su existencia.

Había llegado al límite consigo su confianza, estaba aclarado para él aunque no se dejara caer fácilmente que no siempre el héroe gana las batallas de un anti-héroe con quién se ha relacionado solo en actos de conflicto indiferente al despreocupado oscuro.

–**Vamos apresúrate o tienes tobillos débiles**…

El azabache lo miraba con atención a una esquina notoria, su iris hacía el cobalto o era de presenciarle si él no divagaba. Tenía el ceño pesado, a la vez con desespero y frialdad quienes de estar presente envidiando al azabache lo abandonaba a medida de su reacción ante el cobalto. Lo impresionaba ver que el azulado tenía mucha, demasiada Voluntad. Lo suficiente para no dejarse caer rendido ante su rival, quién controlaba sus golpes y en mejorar sus golpes.

–**¿Qué pasó Sonic?**

Mientras lo alentaba como un sirviente. Dedujo: Mientras tuviera Voluntad era una mejora a tener una rivalidad duradera con características competitivas que el opuesto posee de su parte. Solo era de aprovecharse de su fuerza y mejorar en sus ataques, la desventaja era soportar cada queja y broma pesada del azulado, quién era molesto para él además de ser joven, pero era molesto en otro sentido.

–**¿Te cansaste?**

El cobalto suspiro suave, ató fuertemente las cintas sobrantes de sus tobillos sentado su cola en el pasto. Mantuvo pies a tierra de forma triunfante defendiendo su Voluntad, lo que deslumbro la confianza del oscuro hacía el cobalto aumentando su determinación al opuesto con una pequeña expresión en sus labios canela atrayente del azabache sin que el cobalto lo notara.

–**Yo**…–Mostró su rostro lleno de moretones en sus mejillas, su punto de debilidad–¡**Nunca me canso!**...

–**Bien**…

* * *

**Bueno mi inspiración se fue alv ¡Nos leemos! **

**Nota: Estuve con fiebre y deprimida** estoy días no pude actualizar el mismo día. Hasta la próxima, solo para que sepan algo de mi vida que puedo tocar los virus.


End file.
